Knecht Ruprecht and Sankt Nikolaus Attack Germany!
by SherlockXJohnWatson4Life
Summary: This is a fanfiction for St. Nikolaus Day and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks, and as always... Read and Review! Flames will be used to warm my freezing cold house and Russia will find you. Like this and you'll all get cookies and brownies. Maybe if I'm nice, I'll ask Italy to make you pasta!


**This idea was the thing that I wanted to write for the longest time and I finally did it! Here we go…..**

**St. Nicholas Day… December 5****th****, 1892**

Germany sits in his bedroom, awaiting the arrival of _Sankt Nikolaus_, the wondrous German pope who left presents for good children and left by dawn. Germany was always asleep before he could see the spirit, but this year, this year would be different.

Soft footsteps are covered by blaring music from the orchestra across the street, their cousin Roderich supposedly playing along on a magnificent pipe organ, and the little boy anxiously waits at the top of the staircase, thankfully covered by the flickering shadows in the parlor. A figure moves along the wall and the German boy sucks in a sharp breath, his spirits growing more and more anxious as he stretches his neck to see what was causing the shadow.

_Knecht Ruprecht_ and Sankt Nikolaus stand in his door way, a timid Hungary sitting in the parlor, the two famous figures roaming freely around the bottom floor, when suddenly, Knecht Ruprecht looks up, his horrible blood red eyes gazing at the staircase.

Right at Germany.

"_Knecht Ruprecht! __Geh weg von mir!"_ (Knecht Ruprecht! Get away from me!) *German* the boy screeched at the top of his lungs as the devilish demon lunged at the staircase from an inhumanly distance from the boy, Hungary letting out a small laugh.

"_Dummer Junge__, können Sie __mir nicht entkommen__!" _ (Silly boy, you cannot escape me!) *German* the figure bellowed. 'Odd...' Germany thought as he let out another squeak and the demon launched himself at the boy again. 'He sounds a lot like Roderich...' The figure that was Sankt Nikolaus looked up and with the most adorable blush ever, took his bag and placed a present for Germany's brother Prussia in one of the older boy's military boots. There was a note, a hand-written one, from the elder to Sankt Nikolaus, and it read:

_Sankt Nikolaus,_

_Ich weiß, Sie__können__unser Haus__für meinen Bruder__gekommen__, aber ich habe __eine einzige__Anfrage.__Wenn du mich__nach Hause bringen__konnte nur__für den Urlaub__, das wäre __die__inspirierende__Sache,__für eine__großzügige__Mann wie Sie__tun.___

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,__  
__Gilbert__Bielschmidt___

_P.S.__Erinnern__Knecht__Ruprecht__, dass ich noch __an ihn glauben__._

(I know you might come to our house for my brother, but I have a single request. If you could bring me home just for the holiday, that would be the most inspiring thing to do for a generous man like you.

Sincerely,

Gilbert Bielschmidt

P.S. Remind Knecht Ruprecht that I still believe in him.)

Sankt Nikolaus let out a chuckle and bent down to kiss Hungary's hand, all the while of Knecht Ruprecht trying his damnest to get poor frightened Germany into a bag so he could be tortured with the rest of the children not willing to listen to their parents.

"_Ms.__Ungarn,__ich weiß, wir__haben einander__seit langem bekannt__, aber dies ist __eine Anforderung von Ihrem__Seelenverwandten__, Gilbert. __Er__will, dass ich__Sie__auf dem Lande__, wo Sie __sehen konnten__ihn wieder." _(Ms. Hungary, I know we haven't known each other for long, but this is a request from your soulmate, Gilbert. He wants me to take you to the countryside where you could see him again.) *German*

She lets a smile gradually take over the frightened expression on her face and she kisses the man on the lips, a blush crossing over on both their faces. Germany watches in awe when his ankles are grabbed and muffled laughter could be heard close to them. The demented figure lifts its head and the violet eyes of a certain Austria come into view, laughter nearly exploding from him as he grabs a terror-stricken Germany and holds him in his arms, tears forming in his eyes and threatening to fall down and ruin the make-up underneath the mask from the prank they pulled.

"_Preu__β__en_?! How could you!" Germany hisses as 'Sankt Nikolaus' removes his mask to reveal the man in question.

"_Ich tat dies__für Sie__, kleiner Bruder __von mir. __" _(I did this for you, little brother of mine.) Prussia scoffs as he let the mask fall and he sweeps Hungary off her feet, kissing her merrily, and she kisses back, not even bearing to pick a fight with the man she loved.

" _Danke__, oh __danke__Preußen.__Frohe Weihnachten." _(Thank you, oh thank you Prussia. Merry Christmas.) *German* She says, wiping tears away as he held her like a child and Austria takes the frightening mask off, letting Germany melt into his arms, not giving a care in the world to what was around them.

Germany sighs happily as he places small morsels of chocolate in their daughter's shoes, hoping she didn't see him as he moved to his wife's red sneakers.

Italy appears into the doorway, a smirk on his lips, and a card in his hand. He shows it to his husband and they read it together. Their daughter was only the smartest in her eigth grade class, so writing a letter to a fictional character (in her parent's eyes) was easy. It went along the lines of this.

**Caro Babbo Natale,**

**Vorrei solo****che la mia****mamma****e il papà****sarebbe****d'accordo****in modo da poter****essere felici****nel momento in cui****arrivare****alla vigilia di Natale****. ****Vorrei****qualcosa di prezioso da****tenere****nel mio cuore****, ma, soprattutto, ****voglio****lo zio****Gilbert e****Unlce****Romano****di andare d'accordo****e di****smettere di agire****stupido****intorno all'altra****.**

**Con amore****,  
****Trinità Vargas**

(Dear Santa,

I just wish that my momma and daddy would get along so we could be happy by the time you get here on Christmas Eve. I would want something precious to hold in my heart, but most importantly, I want Uncle Gilbert and Unlce Romano to get along and to stop acting foolish around each other.

With love,

Trinity Vargas) *The letter was written in Italian. She's German.*

Italy let a couple tears well up in his eyes and he looked into Germany's icy blue ones, their lips melding togeter and Romano silently sneaks in the door. The elder Italian stood by the door, a sack over his shoulder, and the married couple looks as the younger of the twins gives his brother a hug.

"_Buon__Natale__fratello__, __e vi ringrazio__per essere venuto__. __Trinità__appena addormentato__e abbiamo letto__la sua lettera__. __Come__toccare__." _(Merry Christmas brother, and thank you for coming over. Trinity just fell asleep and we just read her letter. How touching.) *Italian*

The two embrace, and Germany gives a cough, signaling that he was still in the room. They all sit in the parlor, laughing at the memories they had during Christmas, when a set of heavy footsteps was brought to their attention. Trinity stood at the base of the stairs, her chestnut eyes sleepily opened, and her father's teddy-bear in her arms. The married duo stand, face to face with the happiest child in both their lives, and she hugs them both, squealing loudly.

"_Mamma!__Papa!__Vielen Dank__dafür!__Ich liebe dich!" _( Mamma! Pap! Thank you so much for this! I love you!)*German* As she let them go, she ran to the tree that was put up and looked at a particularly small box. As she opened it, Germany let a smile sink into his face, and he laughed slightly at how wide her eyes got as she held her present in her hands. An Iron Cross rolled around in her palms and she smiles broadly.

"_Danke, Vater."_ She says, tears welling up and falling down as she hugs her father.

This was the best St. Nicholas Day ever.

**DONE! I finally did this and this was the idea that came up in German class and I just thought that this day should get some love….. As always, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
